1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a security apparatus that fastens to the wheel lugs or lug bolts of a vehicle wheel hub to prevent unauthorized movement of the vehicle, and in particular, to a lockable security device that attaches to one trailer wheel hub, either with the wheel lugs or bolts of the wheel hub, and that utilizes a rigid security bar that prevents rotation of the trailer wheel and therefore, unauthorized movement of the trailer. The primary use of the device is to stop the theft of a trailer, particularly a boat trailer or other utility trailer, while using a device that can be quickly engaged or disengaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, in most large cities, there have been increased crime problems, and in particular, vehicle theft, including parked, small utility trailers used for transporting boats parked thereon. Many types of security devices have been employed to attempt to protect utility trailers, especially carrying boats, from being stolen. Primarily, each trailer has two or four wheels and a tongue hitch and lock that prevents activation of the trailer hitch and prevents engagement into a trailer hitch ball that could be attached to a towing vehicle. Such hitch locks have proven ineffective in preventing the theft of trailers. Some devices have been utilized that attempt to make the wheels of the trailer inoperable to prevent movement of the trailer. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,462, issued to Agsell Apr. 11, 1989, which shows a locking clamp for a wheel. Although this device is used for preventing rotation of the wheel and includes a wheel chock thereon, the device is cumbersome in that it requires mounting on both the front and rear portions of the wheel. Therefore, such a device is time consuming and awkward to engage or disengage from the tire. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,857, issued to Winter Nov. 22, 1960, shows another device to prevent trailer wheel rotation that must be engaged on both sides of the wheel (both inside and outside) and acts as a clamp mechanism, again being cumbersome, bulky, and time consuming for installation and removal.
One of the important aspects of the present invention is the short time period required to engage or disengage the security arm. For a small boat owner with a boat and trailer, the security arm can be fully removed from or fully engaged with the trailer wheel in a matter of seconds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,969, issued to Suroff Dec. 26, 1989, shows a wheel locking device that utilizes a plurality of pivoted arms that includes multiple pieces that are engaged for locking the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,366, issued to Cox Nov. 7, 1989, shows another wheel attachment device that protrudes through onto the opposite side of the wheel and requires a plurality of parts that have to be maneuvered in order to disengage or attach the device to a wheel.
All of these devices discussed herein show time consuming, complex security devices that attach to wheels, particularly trailer wheels having conventional tires that use lug nuts or bolts to attach the tire and rim to an axle and wheel housing. The present invention provides for a sturdy, reliable device that can be conveniently removed or attached within seconds to a security housing already mounted on the wheel that does not have to be entirely removed to disengage the security feature. The invention saves time by allowing the security bar to be quickly removed or engaged, as desired.